A control system and a method for selecting and tracking a motor vehicle are disclosed here. This system and method are based in particular on environmental sensors in motor vehicles and support the driver or an autonomously driven motor vehicle in selecting another motor vehicle participating in traffic and in tracking it on the basis of various conditions. These conditions increase the probability that the selected motor vehicle is a motor vehicle that is suitable for tracking.